In her geometry class, Jessica took 5 quizzes. Her scores were 86, 83, 86, 88, and 92. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $86 + 83 + 86 + 88 + 92 = 435$ Her average score is $435 \div 5 = 87$.